Forbidden
by apl85
Summary: Michiru's mother forbid's Haruka's friendship. How will Michiru deal with her mother's wish? UPDATED and COMPLETED FINALLY!
1. Chapter One

Forbidden 

Authors Note: This is my second attempt at a Haruka and Michiru fiction. I don't know if this story has been done already. Sorry if it has. Reviews would be great.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything!

----------------------------------------

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

A hand smacked the clock. "Five more minutes" moaned an aqua hair girl under the warm covers.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Tired blue eyes opened and glance over toward the clock. 6:50 am.

"Shoot, Haruka going to be here in 10 minutes," the blankets went flew to the floor. The aqua haired goddess got out of bed. The room began to spin. She sat back down on her bed, _'must have got up to fast'_ she thought to herself. She went over to the bathroom to get ready for school. She looked into the mirror; her reflection looked a little pale. She put her hand to her forehead, it was very warm. She rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, "I can't afford to get sick, mother won't allow it." Her mother wasn't very caring toward her daughter and her choice of friends. Last time Haruka came over she kicked her out and told her never to come back. My mother is an ungrateful little... She lost her train of thought as she heard the door bell ring. She glanced over to her clock, 7:05. "Shoot" she still was wearing her pyjamas.

She walked down the stairs; she would have run but her head wasn't feeling right; she opened the door.

"Hello Ruka-chan," before the tall blonde could reply the sea goddess was half way up the staircase.

Haruka had a concerned look on her face; usually Michiru was ready before she even got to her house. It was a good thing though that Michiru's mother wasn't home; she didn't feel like getting lectured about her appearance and behaviour today.

"Ruka-chan" Haruka was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Michiru come downstairs. She looked at Michiru; her face was paler than normal, her beautiful blue eyes shone feverish. Haruka put her hand on her forehead, it was hot.

"You have a fever, Michi-chan."

"I have the rehearsal today and I can't miss it." Michiru gave Haruka a look that you possibly couldn't saw no too.

---------------------------------------

Michiru stood on stage with the rest of the orchestra. She felt the room spin but she refused to give in, she sat her violin under her chin and closed her eyes. She began playing but the spinning of the room increased in her head and her stomach started to hurt more and more. She opened her eyes and the feeling over took her. She went to her knees and felt how someone grabbed her before her whole world went black.

Haruka was looking out the window of her English class; she didn't like English that much. A soft knock on the door brought her attention toward the door.

"Come in" the teacher spoke. A person from the office stuck her head in the door. The teacher approached her and they started to talk. Haruka didn't pay attention to them any more.

"Tenoh-san," the teacher called her name. "Will you come here, and bring all your stuff." _'What did I do now'_ she thought as she packed her belongings and put them in her bag.

"You drive Kaioh-san to school, right?" asked the lady from the office. Haruka nodded her head 'yes.' The lady continued to talk, "Kaioh-san fainted during her rehearsal and she is in the nurse office." Haruka heart stopped beating.

"Is she alright"

"Yes, the doctor says that she has a very bad cold and a touch of a fever. She should go home and rest." They started to walk to the nurse office.

"We called her mother but she isn't there so we left a message with her secretary. Kaioh-san told us that you would take her home, is that alright with you?" Haruka just nodded her head in agreement. _'I should have known better than to let her go to school.'_

Haruka entered the nurse's office and her heart stopped beating again. She looked so fragile laying there under those white blankets. She walked closer to the bed and sat down on the chair beside the bed. She took Michiru's cold hand in her warm one. Michiru opened her tired eyes and looked into two concerned teal eyes she loved so much.

"How are you feeling?" It was know more than a whisper. The sea goddess just smiled a weak smile.

"This is my entire fault; I should have forced you to stay in bed." _'Those teal eyes are so full of concern and…fear?'_

"It wasn't your fault, Ruka-chan" she muttered. "I'm the one who gave you that look you can't refuses" Her smile grow as Haruka face got red.

"Let's take you home and put you to bed" Haruka said after the colour of her face return to its normal shade.


	2. Chapter Two

Forbidden 

Chapter Two

Authors Note: I'm not really sure were this story is going but I hope you like it any way. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Don't own so you don't have to sue me!

----------------------------------

Haruka helped Michiru up the stairs to her bedroom. They were lucky that Michiru's mother wasn't home; Haruka wouldn't have been allowed to enter the house and help her friend get to bed. Michiru's mother wouldn't have really cared about the health of her daughter. Sometimes Haruka wished she could tell Michiru's mother off but it would just get Michiru in trouble.

Haruka led Michiru over to the bed and sat her down and she went off into the closet to look for pyjamas that were warm; the only thing she found was night gowns that wouldn't keep her very warm. So she got some blankets off the self to cover Michiru's shacking body.

The room was spinning around so fast, she felt like she would throw up at any minute. She closed her eyes to try and make the room stop spinning but it didn't work very well. She felt a warm hand on her arm, she opened her eyes and two teal eyes were looking back at her.

"How are you feeling," a blanket was wrapped around her freezing body.

"Alright" she whispered, she couldn't stop trembling.

"You know, you're not a very good lair" Haruka hand touch her forehead. "You better get some rest, Michi-chan." Haruka got off the bed and headed for the door.

"Ruka-chan..." She stopped in her tracks, "…will you stay with me until I fall a sleep?" Michiru wondered if it was too much to ask of her friend. Haruka turned around and looked at a very pale face.

"If it will help you get to sleep faster." She walked over to a chair that was sitting in the corner of the room and sat down. She glanced over to her friend's bed and sighed, how she wished she could hold the sea goddess in her arms and keep her warm.

----------------------------------------

Haruka sat on the chair which was getting very uncomfortable for over two hours. She checked her watch, it was getting late. She'd better leave before Michiru's mother came home and found her in her daughter's bedroom. She got off the chair and went closer to the bed. She glanced over all the blankets and found Michiru sleeping. _'She's even more beautiful when she asleep.'_ She had the urge to run her hand through her aqua hair; she sighed and walked very quietly out of Michiru's room and out the front door and headed to her lonely apartment for an even lonelier night.

------------------------------------

The sun was shinning through the curtains as Michiru opened her tired blue eyes. She yawned and turned over in bed to try and get more sleep. A soft knock on the door interrupted her attempt at getting more sleep. Michiru rolled her eyes, she knew it was her mother and that she would tell her to get up and go to school. Michiru's mother stuck her head in the door,

"You won't get a very good education if you don't go to school." Her mother voice sounded uncaring as always. Michiru couldn't remember the last time her mother even asked her how she was feeling. Her mother left the room and headed to work. Michiru glanced over at the clock; it was 6:30am. She groaned and put her arm over her eyes, she just wanted to go back to sleep.

_'I wonder if I should call her'_ Haruka looked at her watch, it was almost seven. She ran her hand through her short blonde hair then picked up the phone and dialled Michiru's number.

One ring.

Two ring.

"Hello," her voice was full of sleep. _'You baka, you woke her up!'_

"Hi Michi-chan"

"Hi Ruka-chan" Haruka smiled, she liked it when Michiru called her Ruka.

"How are you feeling this morning?" The only response she got was a yawn.

"Gomen, I'm just so tired."

"I guess I'll let you go back to sleep then," she was really concerned about the health of Michiru, "talk to you later"

"Bye," they said in unison. She hung the phone up then left her apartment and headed off to school for another boring day.

Michiru put the phone back and rolled over in bed. _'Someone cares about me.'_ She smiled at that thought and drifted off into a deep sleep of wonderful dreams.

----------------------------------


	3. Chapter Three

Forbidden

Chapter Three

Author's Note: I made some changes to the end of this chapter. I didn't really like what I wrote.

------------------------------

"How are you feeling today Kaioh-san?" asked her music teacher, Yuhazi-sensei.

"Much better today, thanks," the bell rung for class to start, everyone took their seats.

"As you know class" Yuhazi-sensei stood in front of her class, "we have been selected to perform at the 25th annual Charity Ball that's being held on the cruise liner 'Serenity' next week." Yuhazi-sensei turned toward Michiru and smiled.

"The class and I have decided that you, Michiru-san should perform a solo song with your violin." Michiru just stared at her and smiled as politely as possible. '_You have got to be kidding,'_ she thought to herself. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat,

"I'd love too," the teacher's smile grew in size, if that is even possible. The rest of the class practised for the up coming performance while Michiru was trying to come up with a new song for her solo act. Michiru sighed, she needed some inspiration but were could she get it from. The bell interrupted her thought, it was the end of the day; she headed towards Haruka's car for a ride home.

----------------------------------

Haruka leaned against her gold coloured car waiting for Michiru. She looked toward the entrance of the school and saw a flash of aqua. She smiled _'here comes my sea goddess.' _Haruka would never tell Michiru her feelings she had for her. It's been over a year since Haruka fell in love with her best friend; she watched as Michiru walked over to the car.

"Hey," Haruka was the first one to speak.

"Hello Ruka-chan." Haruka opened the passenger side door for Michiru to get in.

"Thanks" Michiru smiled. Haruka walked over to the driver side and got in and drove off.

"Do you want to go to the café before going home?" Haruka looked over to her passenger.

"Sure"

Haruka order two cups of tea and brought them over to a booth in the back of the café were Michiru sat.

"How were your classes today?" Haruka broke the silence,

"Alright" Michiru sipped on her tea, Haruka noticed that Michiru looked a little worried as Michiru let out a sigh.

"I have a solo performance coming up at the Charity Ball next week and I'm a bit nervous."

"You'll do great, you're an excellent violinist," Haruka smiled and sipped her tea. Michiru tried to hide her slightly blushed face as she drank the rest of her tea.

They headed to Michiru's house after about an hour at the café. Haruka stopped in front of the neighbour's house because Michiru's mother was home.

"See you tomorrow, Ruka-chan." She got out of the car and headed towards her house. Michiru was semi nervous about telling her mother about her performance.

"I'm home," she yelled as she walked in the door, no response. She headed to her mother's room and she knocked on the door softly.

"Come in" her mother more or less order. Michiru entered and stood in the door way.

"Your home late, were have you been." Her mother flipped through the book she was reading, not even bothering looking at her daughter.

"I was out with a friend, we went to a café for a drink" _'Why does she even care about me being late, she didn't care that much when I was sick'_ She thought to herself as she waited for her mother response.

"It wasn't with that Tenoh-san person, was it?" Michiru tried to change to topic.

"Uh... I'll be giving a performance next week for the Charity Ball that's being held on Serenity." Michiru hoped that her mother would forget about her 'friend' that she went out with.

"Really" her mother still didn't look at her. "Do you get paid for it?" Michiru rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so." Michiru's mother waved her hand in the air for her to leave. She shut the door as she left. _'Is that all she thinks about,'_ she walked to her room to practise her violin.

-----------------------------------

Haruka opened her door to her apartment then walked in and shut and locked the door. She headed to the living room after she put her coat on the chair beside the door. Instead of walking over to the couch, she headed toward the black piano which stood next to the balcony doors. She sat down on the bench and lifted the cover off of the keys. She hadn't played since her mother died eight years ago. She laid her fingers over the keys not making a sound. She closed her eyes and could hear familiar music playing. She opened her eyes and sighed.

Flashback

"Mama!" A young woman sat at a black piano, she had long blonde hair that went to her waist and beautiful green eyes.

"Yes Haru-chan." The women stopped playing and turned to look at her daughter.

"Can you teach me to play?" The young women smiled and patted the sit next to her. The little girl jumped up on the bench.

"What song would you like to learn?"

"The one you were playing." The women smiled and started to teach her daughter.

End Flashback

Haruka began playing Fur Elise; half way through the song a loud bang came from the room next door, her neighbour didn't like loud noises so she stopped and put the cover back on and headed for the bedroom.

---------------------------------

"Mama, you can't leave me!" A little blonde haired girl sat beside a white hospital bed looking at a very pale woman. The girl's hand was holding very tightly to her mother's hand not wanting to let go. The women looked into her baby girls teal eyes and gave her a weak smile then closed her eyes forever.

"Mama!"

Haruka eyes opened and she sat up in bed, her eyes were burning with unshed tears. She had been having this dream occasionally over the past eight years. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to wash her sweaty face and then try to get a couple of hours of sleep before school started.

-----------------------------------------

Sorry if I messed you up by changing the end of this chapter.


	4. Chapter Four

Forbidden 

Chapter Four

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, it's very encouraging. I'm glad people actually like my story. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar. With this chapter I kind of skipped ahead to the charity ball on the cruise line.

----------------------------------

A red sports car sped down the race track at great speed. "What time is it?" a voice came through the head set. "It's quarter past eight, why?"

"I've got to go." The red sports car headed for the pit area; a guy in a red racing suit got out of the car through the window and took of his helmet revealing short blonde hair.

"Haruka, what are you doing?" One of the mechanics asked as she stormed past him to the locker room. All of the mechanics think that Haruka is a man and she indented to keep it that way. The rules of the sport say that women couldn't take part in racing but Haruka hopes one day that will change.

"I have to go, a have some thing important to do." She said well getting out of her racing suit. The mechanic that followed her into the locker room knew Haruka's real gender and didn't really care because she is an awesome driver.

"What about your training? Your big race is in ten days."

"Don't worry about it." She gathered her things and left before he could say anymore.

----------------------------------

Michiru arrived at the Charity Ball two hours before it started to get ready for her solo performance. She stood in front of a mirror wearing a blue spaghetti strapped evening dress that fit her every curve and fell to the floor. She also wore a sliver necklace that had a sapphire that lied just beneath her collar bone.

"I don't know if I can perform in front of these people." She talked to her reflection in the mirror. _'I wish that Ruka could have been here instead of at her training.'_ She opened her violin case and got her violin out to get a last practise in before her performance. Michiru put the violin under her chin and closed her eyes; the bow never got a chance to glide over the strings. Someone was at her door; Michiru placed her violin careful down on the table and headed for the door. When she opened the door there stood a young boy with brown hair, he held a white box with red lacing around it.

"Are you Kaioh-sama?" the young boy asked; Michiru nodded her head yes. He handed it to her and started to turn.

"Wait, who is this from?" The boy turned and smiled at the aqua hair woman.

"You will know." With that the boy turned around and ran down the hall. Michiru looked at the box puzzled as she shut the door. She set it down next to her violin and opened it. Inside was a single red rose with a note: 'Good luck Michi-chan, not that you need it.' Michiru put the flower to her nose and smelled it. _'There is only one person, who calls me Michi,'_ she thought,

"Ruka-chan"

------------------------------------------

Haruka stood by the wall waiting for Michiru to come on stage and perform. The lights dimmed and Michiru walked or more like floated to the middle of the stage. She bowed to the audience and began to play her instrument with her eyes closed.

"She plays so beautifully." Haruka could hear people around her talking about the performance. _'It is beautiful because Michi-chan is a very beautiful person'_ she thought as she watched Michiru sway back and forth with her violin. The violin music stopped and a loud applause could be heard all over the ship. Michiru bowed and looked around for someone, blue eyes met green eyes. Michiru left the stage and headed for her room but before she entered the hall way she looked back and smiled at Ruka. _'Why does her smile always make me feel weak in the knees?'_ Haruka thought as she followed Michiru to her room.

Michiru was waiting by her room door for Haruka to come. _'I can't believe she came,'_ she thought as she waited for Haruka with her eyes closed.

"Hello," Michiru felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at Haruka, her eyes grew wide. Haruka was wearing a black suit coat and dress pants with a cross over collar gold shirt which had a metal button at the collar. Handsome is the only word Michiru could think of. Haruka noticed that Michiru was staring at her for a long time.

"What's the matter?" Michiru blinked and blushed realizing she was staring.

"Nothing, I was just admiring how handsome you are." It was Haruka's turn to blush. After their faces turned to there natural colour Michiru asked

"I thought you couldn't come?"

"I didn't want to promise you something that I couldn't keep, that's all." Michiru was putting her violin back in its rightful place.

"Are you going home already? The night is still young." Haruka walked over to the window and looked up to the sky. The stars were shining making the night sparkle. Michiru glanced over to where Haruka was and froze in motion; the moon was shining on her making her even more beautiful than she already was. Haruka felt eyes on her; she turned and saw Michiru staring at her again. This made her heart skip a few beats. _'Do I dare ask her to dance with me?'_ Haruka walked over to Michiru and looked into two pretty blue eyes and smiled. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat,

"Would you like to..." she ran her hand through her hair "dance with me?" She held her breath waiting to be rejected by her secret crush. Michiru heart started to beat faster. With all her courage she managed to say yes. Haruka held her hand out for her to take it. Haruka led them to the ballroom were people were waltzing. Haruka bowed and kissed the top of Michiru hand. Michiru heart felt like it would explode from beating so fast. _'This is the first time I'll dance with her, I hope she doesn't feel my heart'_ Michiru thought as Haruka pulled her closer. _'She feels so warm_.' Haruka thought as she led them across the dance floor. _'This feels so right being in her arms.'_ Michiru thought as she looked into teal eyes she loved so much. Haruka brought Michiru even closer than before, she was being intoxicated by her perfume. Michiru didn't want the song to end; she wanted to be held by Haruka forever but she knew it wouldn't happen. Just as she thought this the song ended and Haruka let go of her. Michiru sighed; she missed the warmth, the security, she couldn't remember the last time anyone held her like that. She was on the verge of crying, she couldn't look into Haruka's eyes so she excused herself and ran out of the ballroom and back to her room. Haruka watched her leave _'what did I do,'_ she thought as she ran after her.

Michiru lied on the bed with her eyes looking out the window. A light knock on the door broke the silence of the room.

"Michi-chan, may I come in?" No response, Haruka turned the knob and to her surprise it was unlock. She peered into the room and saw a figure on the bed._ 'What am I going to say?'_ She sat down on the opposite side of the bed and looked at the floor.

"Are you alright Michi-chan," she paused "did I do something to hurt you?" Her voice sounded like she was holding back tears. Michiru turned and looked at Haruka. Haruka looked at watery blue eyes, _'I made her cry, you're such a baka.'_

"Ruka-chan," Michiru sobbed and turned to face the wall instead of looking at two worried teal eyes.

"The way you held me, Ruka-chan" she paused to gather her thoughts. "I haven't been held like that in a very long time." More tears were running down her already tear stained face. Haruka took a deep breath, got off the bed and went to the other side of the bed to face Michiru. She sat down on a nearby chair. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to embrace her like when they were dancing but she knew she couldn't. She wiped the tears off Michiru face with her thumbs. Michiru sat up and more tears replaced the once that were just removed. Before Haruka could react Michiru had her arms around her waist crying even more. The only thing she could do was hug her back and try and comfort her until she stopped crying.

Twenty minutes later Michiru had cried her last tear and realized what position she was in and let go of Haruka waist. "Gomen," she looked to the floor. Haruka put her finger under Michiru chin and made her look into her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Haruka smiled. "My shoulder is always here for you to cry on." Michiru smiled and sat back on to the bed.

"So... do you want to go back to the ball and meet all your new fans or do you want me to take you home?" Haruka stood up from the chair and offered her hand to Michiru.

"Actually, I'd like to go for a walk in a park with my best friend." Michiru took Haruka's offered hand. Haruka smiled and headed for the door with Michiru and her violin in tow.

Haruka drove to a park that was near her apartment. She parked the car and got out and opened Michiru's door. Michiru thanked her and began to walk towards the sidewalk. Haruka quickly caught up to her.

"What a beautiful night," Michiru was looking up to the sky and smiling. _'I'm glad she is happy again, I hate to see her crying.'_ Haruka felt an arm being wrapped around her own. She looked down into sparkling blue eyes and smiled back at her.

"It surely is a beautiful night." They walked along the path for awhile in silence. Haruka tried her best to stifle a yawn but it didn't work very while. They headed back toward the car. Haruka could feel Michiru shacking from the cold even though it was summer time the nights still got pretty cold. Haruka took her jacket off and hanged it over Michiru shoulders.

"Don't want you to catch another cold." Haruka opened the passenger side door and headed for the driver's seat. They drove in silence for awhile until Haruka broke it.

"I didn't see your mother there tonight?" Michiru put her head down so she couldn't read her response. Haruka just pretended that she didn't even ask the question. She pulled into the drive way of Michiru's house since her mother wasn't home.

"My mother had some important meeting or something." Michiru looked over to her car racer. "It didn't really matter to me if she came or not..." she paused and looked out the passenger window avoiding Haruka's eyes. "...the only thing that mattered was that you were there." Haruka smiled and got out of the car to open Michiru's door like a true gentleman.

"Do you want to come in for awhile? My mom probably won't be home until tomorrow." '_Why is my heart pounding so fast? I'm afraid of her response'_ Michiru looked at Haruka with pleading eyes. Haruka looked down to the ground.

"I don't think I should, I have training tomorrow real early." If you could hear Michiru's heart you would hear it breaking into little pieces.

"Okay, I'd better go than." Michiru turned around and headed to the front door. She could feel a single tear escape her eye. Haruka looked up just in time to see that tear. _'I made her cry twice in one night. What kind of person makes their love cry?'_ Haruka ran her hands through her hair.

"Michiru!" She ran towards the front door before she could shut it.

"Michi-chan, please tell what's bothering you?" Haruka begged. Michiru avoided her eyes,

"I..." Michiru was mumbling which she never did unless she was nervous. Haruka put her fingers under her chin and made her look at her. Michiru eyes were shinning and her face had become wet with her tears. Haruka was beginning to get lost in those blue eyes_. 'I want you to love me.'_ Michiru thought as she looked into her teal eyes that were now a shade darker than normal. Haruka didn't know what she was doing but it felt so right. She bent towards Michiru lips and placed a gentle kiss on them. Michiru kissed her back to Haruka's surprise. They parted after that small affectionate of love.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize what I was doing." Haruka was silenced by Michiru's finger. Michiru eyes were shinning with happiness. She stood on the tops of her toes to give Haruka another kiss.

"Is this right, Michi…what about your mother?" Haruka was silenced by Michiru's lips on hers. Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist and pulled her closer.


	5. Chapter Five

Forbidden 

Chapter Five

Through the darkness of night two figures are seen on the couch. One sat up right and the other had its head resting on the others lap. The only light seen in the room was from the moon. Tired green eyes open slightly and a hand ran through there blonde hair. The sound of light snoring broke the silence of the night. Haruka glanced down at the sleeping goddess that rested her head upon her lap. The moon was illuminating Michiru beautiful features on her face making her even more beautiful. Haruka had a small smile on her face as she remembered what happened early. How Michiru kissed her so lovingly and didn't reject her like so many people have done before. _'I wonder what time it is.'_ Haruka pushed a button on her watch which made the numbers lit up. _'4:30. I better leave before her mother comes home; I don't want her in trouble because of me.'_ Haruka carefully left Michiru's head off her lap and slide out, putting a pillow under her head. Haruka brushed some of Michiru's aqua hair out of her face and gently kissed her cheek. Michiru moved her head but didn't wake up. Haruka smiled then left Michiru to her wonderful dreams.

----------------------------------

Michiru heard a tapping of a foot on the wooden floor; she opened her eyes and seen her mother standing there with a very disappointing look on her face. Michiru sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch instead of that expensive bed I bought for you?" Her mother was getting very upset over nothing. _'Where is Haruka?'_ she thought as she looked around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Her mother demanded.

"Nothing." Michiru got up off the couch and started to head for her bedroom.

"Stop right there young lady," her mother demanded. "I asked you a question." Michiru stopped in her tracks. _'What am I suppose to say, Haruka and I fell asleep on the couch,'_ she thought.

"I was too tired to go up the stairs to my room so I just slept here." Michiru started to go but was stopped by her mother again.

"Where did you get that coat?" Michiru didn't know what to say about that.

"I...I got this coat from...a friend at the ball last night. _'Does she believe me?'_ Michiru held her breathe for the response. Her mother's cell phone went off before she had a chance to give a response. Michiru quickly made her way out of the room before her mother could tell her what she thought.

Michiru entered her room, shutting and locking the door which she installed recently. She took off Haruka's coat and placed it on her bed. She took a shower and got changed, wearing a dark purple blouse and a pair of blue jeans. Michiru sat on her bed and looked at the jacket; she picked it up and smelled it. It smelled like Haruka's cologne, she closed her eyes and remember what happened last night. How Haruka kissed her and how she held her in her arms. Michiru opened her eyes and looked at the clock, _'Haruka should be at the race track, training.'_ Michiru placed the jacket in her closet so that her mother wouldn't remember the conversation they had earlier. Michiru headed out of her room and quietly down the stairs and out of the house so that her mother wouldn't hear her.

----------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update this story, I've been busy. I hope you like it and I hope that I'll have the next chapter up sooner. R&R.


	6. Chapter Six

Forbidden

Chapter Six

AN: I hope you like this chapter, and that it doesn't suck compared to the other chapters.

------------------------------------

"Wow Tenoh-san, that was your fastest time yet." One of the pit crew said as Haruka got out of her car. The blonde had a smile from ear to ear on her face; she never had gone that fast before.

"Tenoh-san, you have a visitor." Haruka's boss shouted from his office. "She's at the main gates," her boss was looking through some papers. "You know I don't allow visitors when we are training."

"Yes sir, I know." Haruka hurried out of the office and walked over to the main gates. When she got closer, she could see a person standing there with aqua coloured hair. _'Michiru'_ Haruka ran the rest of the way to the gate.

"Hello Michiru." Haruka sneaked up behind her. Michiru jumped out of her skin and quickly turned around.

"Haruka, you scared me." Michiru smacked her on the arm.

"Tenoh-san, sorry but she can't come in, Yamada-san won't allow it." The security guard apologised.

"Ya, I know." Haruka took hold of Michiru hand and lead her over to the end of the parking lot were a picnic table was. They sat down opposite of each other.

"I hope I didn't get you in trouble with your boss." Michiru looked down at the table.

"You didn't get me in trouble." Haruka smiled at the beauty in front of her. "So, what brings you here?" Haruka changed the topic before it made her feel worse then she already was.

"You forgot your jacket at my place last night." Michiru looked into Haruka's teal green eyes that she loved so much. Haruka smiled at the thought of what happened between them.

"My mother asked me where I got it." Haruka smile turned into a frown.

"What did you...?" Michiru cut her off. "The phone rang so I never got a chance to tell her." Haruka stared off into the parking lot. _'I shouldn't have stayed the night._' Haruka didn't say anything; Michiru was beginning to get worried. She took a hold of Haruka's hand and held it to her face. Haruka looked at her with a worry expression on her face. She drew her hand away from the soft face of her goddess.

"Not here Michi, what if someone sees." Haruka regretted what she said when she looked at Michiru's eyes; they were full of hurt and sadness.

"I don't care if anyone sees us, Haruka." Michiru got up from the table and ran off.

"Michi!" Haruka got up and ran after her. "Michiru wait." Michiru stopped knowing she couldn't out run Haruka.

"Michi, I'm sorry." Michiru looked to the ground instead of at Haruka. "It's just that, I don't want your mother to find out." Haruka put her hand under Michiru's chin, making her look at her. "I don't want you hurt by that so called mother of yours."

"I know, but I just want to be with you." Haruka was taken back by this, no one wanted to be with her except her mother. Haruka stared into Michiru's blue eyes to see if she really meant it. She smiled to herself as she found that she really meant it.

"I should get back to the track before I'm really fired." Haruka bent over and kissed Michiru on the cheek.

"See ya later." Haruka turned and ran back to the track. Michiru stood there shocked. _'She actually kissed me in public.'_ Michiru's hand covered the spot where Haruka just kissed her. She turned and walked home with the biggest smile on her face.

-----------------------------------------

'_Where is she?'_ Michiru stood in front of her house waiting for a ride from Haruka. _'I'm going to be late.'_ Michiru decided that she couldn't wait anymore and hurried off to school. She arrived just in time for the bell to ring. She ran off to her class before she was mark truant. Michiru and Haruka had the same second period together. She sat in the front and Haruka sat in the back corner all by herself. She wished that she could sit by her but the teacher won't allow it for some reason, probably because of my mother's wishes. When Michiru enter her second period history class Haruka wasn't there either. _'I hope she is okay.'_ Michiru sat at her desk waiting for class to start. _'It seems so empty in here without Haruka beautiful smile.'_ The bell rang and the teacher took attendance.

"Michiru Kaioh?"

"Present." _'I wish I never came today.'_

"Haruka Tenoh?" No answer. "Does anyone know where Haruka is today?" The teacher asked the students. "I saw him yesterday at the race track." One of the students yelled. _'Everyone at school thinks that Haruka is a guy and not a girl.'_ Michiru smiled at the thought as she knows something about Haruka that nobody else does. The teacher began his lectures about WWII. _'Where is she?'_

-----------------------------------------

I hope you enjoy this chapter cuz I enjoyed writing. Next chapter up really soon, I promise


	7. Chapter Seven

Forbidden

Chapter Seven

Haruka looked into the sky; the clouds were black as night, lightening light the sky, sheets of rain poured over the coward of people. The people wore black which matched the sky. Tears ran down Haruka's face but know one noticed because the rain was mixed in with it. "May she rest in peace." The priest closed his book and looked over to a little blonde haired girl. Haruka, would you like to say anything?" Haruka shook her head no. The crowd of people got smaller and smaller until only Haruka stood there. In front of her laid a gravestone 'Kotori Tenoh –beloved mother and daughter.'

"Mama!" Haruka fell to her knees crying.

Haruka's eyes opened and she sat up in bed swing her legs over the side. Beads of sweat rolled down her face, her pyjamas clanged to her body, she was trembling.

"Mom." Haruka rested her head on her hands covering her eyes. 'Today would have been your birthday.'

"I miss you so much," Haruka uncovered her eyes and looked at a picture that stood on her night table. It's a picture of Haruka and her mother at the beach. They were laughing at there attempt at building a sand castle. Her eyes glanced over to the clock, seven o'clock. 'I should probably call Michiru and tell her I'm not going today.' Haruka got up out of bed and headed to phone, three rings later she hung up. 'I'll see her later.' She slowly made her way to the bathroom. She run the water for a bath, she usually had a shower but her bones were aching from all the training she did yesterday and she needed to relax them.

* * *

The bell rung for school to end, Michiru put her books in her locker and walked out the front door of the school. She looked over to the parking lot were Haruka usually waited for her. The spot was empty, no Haruka. Michiru sighed and continued to walk home. 'I should go to her house and see if she is okay but the only problem with that is that I don't even know where is lives.' Michiru crossed the street and walked through the park, the same one that Haruka took her after the Ball. Michiru saw a familiar looking person sitting on a bench just ahead of her. 'Haruka?' She quickened her pace. As she got closer to the person she realized it wasn't Haruka. Michiru walked away disappointed.

She arrived to an empty house, just the way she liked it. She hurried up stairs, putting her violin on the table and went and lay on her bed. Ring. Ring. She picked the phone up.

"Hello."

"Hi Michi." It was Haruka.

"Ruka...are you okay?" She sat up on the bed.

"I'm fine, just had a bad night, that's all." Michiru let out a sigh of relieve.

"Do you want to talk about?" If you could have seen Haruka you would she her run her hands through her hair nervously.

"No, but I was wondering if you would like to come to my first race on Saturday?"

"I'd love to Ruka." Michiru was jumping off the walls with happiness. "Great, I'll see you at school tomorrow then."

* * *

"And Tenoh takes the lead and with only one lap to go, will he make?" The announcer was getting excited; this would be the first time that a beginner would take the lead and maybe win the race.

"Tenoh wins! Tenoh wins!" The cheer of the crowd erupted. The red sports car pulls into the pit area; it's immediately surrounded by fans, reports and the pit crew. The driver climbs out and takes off his helmet. He waves to the fans that are still in the stands, the crowd is yelling his name. He looks around for a single person that means the world to and spots her at the back of the crowd. He goes on stage to except his reward, the second and third place winners are standing beside him. He stands tall and proud of his accomplishment. He's handed his trophy and cheque and then drowned in champagne by his fellow racers. He's having the time of his life. He walks off the stage and makes his way through the crowd and over to his girlfriend.

"I'm glad you could make it." Green eyes lock onto blue eyes.

"I won't have missed it for the world." They smile at each other.

"Would you like to go out for dinner and celebrate my victory?" A flash of a camera made them flinch. Haruka grab hold of Michiru hand and they ran off towards the locker room where no report could follow.

"I'll take a shower, then I'll drive you home." Michiru nodded in agreement.

* * *

Michiru stood in front of her mirror in her bedroom. She was wearing a blue Georgette gown with spaghetti straps, with material gathered around her chest and a draped back. 'I can't wait until Haruka gets here.' Michiru sat down at her make-up table to some lipstick and mascara on. 'I wonder where she is going to take me?'

Ding dong.

Michiru half ran half walked down the stairs, she opened the door, her breath was taken away by the sight that was before her. Haruka was wearing a navy blue suit coat and pants with a light blue shirt underneath and a tie with gold prints.

"Hello Michi." She held out a single red rose. Michiru took the rose and put it to her nose and smelled it.

"Come in, I just got to get my purse." She took off upstairs. 'I wonder were Mrs. Kaioh is?' Haruka looked at a painting near the door.

"My mom bought that while she was in Paris." Haruka turned around; she didn't even hear her come downstairs.

"Shall we go my fair lady?" Haruka offered her, her arm. Michiru smiled and took a hold of her arm.

Haruka pulled her car in the parking lot of Rizzo's, the most elegant restaurant in the city. Haruka helped Michiru out of the car and they headed into the restaurant.

"Reservation, sir?" Haruka smiled at that comment. "Two, for Tenoh."

"Right this way." The waiter led them to their table which was across from the dance floor.

"Would you like a drink well you wait for your food?"

"Yes, a bottle of your finest white wine." The waiter gathered the menu and left the table.

"You look beautiful tonight Michi." Haruka smiled as a light pink appeared on Michiru face. The waiter came back with the bottle of wine.

"Are you ready to order?" They ordered their food. Music started to play and some people got up and started to dance. Haruka got up off her chair and walked over to Michiru.

"May I have this dance?" Haruka offered her hand for Michiru to take it. She led them to the dance floor, Haruka put Michiru's hand on her shoulder and she placed her hand on her waist. They began to sway with the music and Haruka pulled Michiru closer to her. If you would watch them dancing you would think that they have dance with each other for years. They were that in tuned with each others movement. Michiru lad her head on Haruka's shoulder and closed her eyes, the smell of Haruka's cologne was intoxicating her. Haruka looked down at her, 'I'm the luckiest person to have such a wonderful girlfriend.' The song came to an end much to their disliking. Michiru opened her eyes and looked up into a smiling face. They went back to their table and ate their food and drank their wine. Haruka paid the bill and they left the restaurant.

Haruka drove to her most favourite spot in the city, a cliff that over looked the ocean. It was perfect timing, the sun was almost set making the sky orangey red. Haruka stood behind Michiru so she wouldn't fall over by the strong wind.

"It's so beautiful here, Ruka." She leaned back into Haruka, who wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Not as beautiful as you though," whispered Haruka in her ear. That sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Are you clod?" Haruka felt Michiru shivering in her arms. She took off her coat and put it around her shoulders.

"You know, I'm not going to have any coats left if you keep on getting cold." They stood in silence as the sky turned black for the night.

"It's getting late, I should take you home." They headed back to the car and drove to Michiru's house.

"Thanks for the wonderful night Haruka." They walked up to the door.

"You're welcome Michi." They stopped at the door; Michiru dug in her purse for the keys and unlocked the door.

"Good night Michi." Haruka leaned down towards her lips and placed a loving kiss on them. Michiru dropped her purse on the ground and wrapped her arms around her waist. Haruka deepened the kiss; she ran her hands up and down Michiru's back pulling her closer to her body. They parted after awhile to catch their breath. Haruka leaned her head on Michiru's forehead and looked into her pretty blue eyes.

"I should go." Haruka smiled as Michiru shook her head no.

"Can't you stay with me?"

"If your mother finds me here I'm a goner." Haruka raised her head off of Michiru's and kissed her on the forehead. She let go of Michiru and walked to her car well Michiru watched her from the porch. Haruka waved her hand and got in her car and drove off. Michiru went inside of her house and closed the door behind her.

Across the street in the window of the second floor of a house two eyes are peering out through the curtains.

* * *

Sorry for the grammar of in this story. I tried my best at describing their date and their kiss at the end. I hope you liked it even though the grammar sucks. Tell me what ya think. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Forbidden 

Chapter Eight

Michiru is in her room getting ready for school when her mother stormed in yelling at her. "Michiru, what's the meaning of this?" She pointed to a picture in the newspaper. She looked at the picture 'Oh crap, it's a picture of me and Haruka at the race track.' Her stomach started to hurt as she thought of what her mother was going to do to her.

"I told you not to be friends with him and you disobeyed me." She yelled at her while she ripped the picture into little pieces.

'Him? I guess she forgot that Haruka is a girl not a guy.' She smiled to herself.

"You will never see him again is that clear Michiru?"

"No mother!" Her mother's face was getting red with anger.

"What did you say?" Michiru swallowed hard, this is the first time she would stick up to her ungrateful mother.

"No mother, I will not stop being friends with him." Her heart was beating so fast, she was so angry with her so called mother. Her mother's eyes shone angry at her disobedient daughter. Michiru didn't see it coming, her mother slapped her across the face so hard her nose began to bleed, she fell on the floor in shock, her own mother, her own flesh and blood slapped her. She felt warm liquid running down her face.

"We'll discuss this later." Her mother didn't even say she was sorry or that she didn't mean to hit her, she just left and slammed the door behind her. Michiru could feel tears running down her very sore face, the pain from her face didn't hurt as much as the pain inside her, she assumed her mother didn't love her but now she knew that it was actually true, the feeling of loneliness started to over come her.

* * *

Haruka opened her door to her apartment to get the newspaper for the day; she opened it up and began reading it as she headed into the kitchen. She got to the sports section and froze; she looked at the picture of her and Michiru at the race track.

"Oh no," she dropped the newspaper on the floor and ran to her bedroom to get dressed for school and ran out of her apartment to her car within five minutes. She drove over to Michiru's house as quickly as possible without getting pulled over by the police.

As she pulled up to the house she looked at the driveway to see if Michiru's mother was there which she wasn't. She drove a little pass the house and saw someone sitting on the curb in front of the neighbours house with there face in there hands, the person had aqua coloured hair.

"Michiru?" She stopped the car and got out and ran over to the Michiru. She knelt down in front of her.

"Michi," she took one of her hands 'her hands are so cold,'

"Michi, are you okay?" Michiru lifted her head and looked into concerned teal eyes. Haruka gasped in shock at Michiru face, the left side of her face was beet red, her eye had started to turn black and there were dried blood under her nose.

"Who did this to you Michiru, who?" Haruka demanded, Michiru looked at her with a shocked expression, she has never heard her speak like that before not even when people made fun of her. She started to cry as she thought of what just happened to her.

"It was your mother, wasn't it?" Haruka stood up and had her fist clinched into fists of rage. She looked down at her love eyes and saw the pain that she was going through, she took a deep breathe and knelt down to eye level of Michiru. The rage she felt seconds ago simple vanished when she looked into Michiru's eyes. She tried to wipe away Michiru's tears but new ones kept replacing them. Michiru closed her eyes as she felt the gentle touch of soft hands on her face.

"We better get some ice on your face before it really swells up." Haruka took Michiru's hands and helped her up off the curb and guided her to her car.

"It will be alright Michiru, I promise you." Michiru looked at Haruka and nodded her head as she couldn't talk without breaking down and cry more. Haruka drove to her apartment to help Michiru instead of going to Michiru's house encase her mother came back and she wouldn't be able to hold herself back from punching Michiru's mother in the face for hurting Michi.

The drive to Haruka's was very silent as Michiru didn't want to talk about anything, Haruka tried to started a conversation but Michiru didn't say anything. Haruka looked at Michiru out of the corner of her eye and seen her playing nervously with her shirt, 'probably worried about what's going to happen next with her and her mother.' Haruka reached for her hand and brought it up to her mouth and kissed the top of it.

"It will be alright Michi." Haruka smiled trying to reinsure her, Michiru just stared out the front window but didn't let go of her hand.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what ya think of this chapter. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Forbidden 

Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe all the reviews that I got for this story. You guys rock!

* * *

Haruka pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. Michiru looked up at the big building before her, her eyes widen at the size of it, the top of it rest in the clouds.

"We're here Michi," Haruka got out of the car after parking it and helped Michiru out of the passengers side. They walked over to front of the building and into the elevator. The ride seemed to take forever to Michiru, her face started to throb and she felt light headed. Haruka looked at the numbers on top of the elevator door, only at the tenth floor, 'ten more floors to go,' she ran her hand through her hair, no one has ever been in her apartment before. She let out a sigh and looked at Michiru sad face. 'I don't know how a mother could slap their own child.'

Michiru started to fall backwards as the elevator stopped at the twentieth floor; Haruka caught her before she fell on the ground, Michiru looked up at Haruka eyes that she loved so much, she closed her eyes as she felt safe beginning near Haruka. Haruka guided Michiru to her apartment door and unlocked it letting her in. Michiru sat on the couch as Haruka went into the kitchen to get an ice pack. Michiru looked around the living room, in front of her stood a rather big television maybe a 42" to her left was a black leather chair that matched the couch on which she sat. To her right was the dining room that has a big window looking out at the city.

"Here you go Michi." Haruka handed her an ice pack for her face and sat on table facing her.

"Is it alright if I wipe the blood off under your nose?" Haruka had a towel in her hand. Michiru nodded her head yes. She flinched as Haruka gently touched her face with the towel.

"Sorry," Haruka put down the towel, "you should put the ice on your face to keep the swelling down." She got up off the table and walked into another room. Michiru closed her eyes as she put the ice pack on her throbbing face, she could hear soft music playing all of a sudden, it was the piano accompanied by the violin. She opened her eyes as she felt someone watching her; Haruka was standing to the right of her wearing a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. She walked over to her and handed her a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"I thought you might want to change out of your school uniform and into some more comfortable clothes." Haruka ran her hand through her hair, Michiru got up off the couch with the clothes in hand.

"You can get changed in my bedroom if you want," she points over to the door that she just came out of, she watched her go into the bedroom then went into the kitchen to make some tea for the both of them.

After she made the tea she carried it out into the living, Michiru was still in her bedroom, Haruka walked over to the room and knocks on the closed door,

"Are you alright Michi?" She waited for an answer but never got one. She opened the door very slowly and stuck her head in, Michiru stood by Haruka's dresser and stared at the pictures that lay on top. She walked over to Michiru and saw tears running down her face, 'I hate seeing you cry Michi.' Haruka took hold of her hand and gave it a light squeeze,

"Is this your mother Haruka?" It was no more than a whisper but Haruka heard it, she looked down at the picture that Michiru was staring at.

"Ya, that's my mother," She smiled as she remembered that day; they were at the beach building a sand castle.

"You look very happy there." Michiru let go of Haruka's hand and walked over to balcony door. Haruka started to feel guilty as her mother loved her with all her heart and Michiru's mother doesn't even care if she lives or dies. She walked over to Michiru and wrapped her arms around her; they stayed like that for the longest time until Michiru broke the silence,

"Can you believe that my own mother doesn't love me?" She looked down at her feet. "Nobody loves me Ruka," Haruka felt her trembling in her arms, "you have know idea what that is like, to be alive for eighteen years and have no one tell you once that they love you." Michiru was crying more now, Haruka couldn't take this anymore so she turned Michiru around so that she would face her, she tried to wipe away the tears but new ones kept replacing the old ones.

"That's not true Michi someone in this world loves you..." Haruka tightened her grip around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder and took a deep breath, she wasn't good at revealing her feeling to another person. She whispered in her ear "...that person is me Michi."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the other ones...don't forget to review. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Forbidden 

Chapter Ten

AN: I know this story hasn't been update for almost a year but I have had writer's block again and I somewhat forgot how I wanted this story to end and where I wanted it to go.

* * *

Michiru eyes grew wide and her body gave out, Haruka held onto her so she wouldn't fall, "Michiru?" Haruka tried to get her attention but couldn't. She picked her up and gently sat her on the bed; Michiru had fainted at hearing Haruka's confession. Haruka covered her up with the blanket that lied on top of her bed then kissed her on the forehead then left the room, she didn't understand why Michiru would pass out, she scratched her head in frustration and sat on her couch closing her eyes.

'_You will never see or speak to Haruka again is that understood….' Michiru lied on the ground in pain, her face growing sorer by the second; all around her was growing darker and darker._

'_It's not true Michi someone in this world loves you….that someone is me,' Warm arms are wrapped around her and a loving kiss wais place on her cheek. _

Two blue eyes opened and stare at the unfamiliar ceiling, "is it true does someone actually love me?" the light from the other room peered through the bottom of the door. Michiru got out of the bed and made her way over to the door and opened it slightly, in the living room a figure sat watching television. Michiru opened the door all the way and made her way into the living room.

Haruka was seated on her couch with remote in hand flipping through channels, the squeaking of her floor brought her attention behind her, she turned and two tired eyes looked at her.

"Michiru?" She stood from the couch and walked over to her, Michiru looked down at the floor as Haruka came near. "How are you feeling?" Haruka gently touched her shoulder.

"Is it true?" Michiru looked into her teal eyes that she trusted so much, "Is what true?"

"What you said in the bedroom, is it true?" Michiru started to tremble again, Haruka put her other hand on her other shoulder to steady her, she smiled the most loving smile she could give.

"Of course, I wouldn't have told you if it wasn't true." Michiru could feel tears forming in her eyes; she buried her head in Haruka chest and wrapped her arms around her wanting never to let go. Haruka could feel Michiru's tears soaking her shirt, she rubbed her back trying to clam her, she didn't like Michiru to cry it made her feel awful.

"Michiru?" She brought her head up and looked into Haruka's face, "Is that alright with you?" Michiru rested her head on her chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm falling in love with you too Ruka." Haruka felt a warm feeling inside her one she hadn't felt since her mother died, she tightened her grip around Michiru and just enjoyed being able to be with her even if Michiru's mother didn't agree.

The sun had set an hour ago making the room even dark. Michiru had fallen asleep again on the couch with her head on Haruka's lap; Haruka ran her hand through her aqua hair and watched television. She looked down at Michiru's face, her lip swelled a little and her face was still sore to touch it but it was no longer red from her mother's hand.

"Michiru?" Haruka whispered to her, Michiru mumbled something in her sleep. Haruka bent over and kissed her on head, she slowly moved her body from under her head and stood from the couch. Haruka bent over and carefully picked up her new found love and carried her to the bedroom; she sat her on the bed and covered her up like the last time,

"Good night, sweetheart," she quietly left the room and returned to the couch, she shut the TV off and covered herself with a blanket from the chair and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

On a queen sized bed laid an aqua haired goddess who slept deep and tight. However in the living room on the couch lied Haruka who had her eyes wide open starting at the ceiling, the couch on which she slept started to get very uncomfortable. The blankets were thrown off of her as she gave up on finding any sleep, the clock on the VCR that sat on top of the television flashed 4:25 am. She rose from the couch and went over to the chair and sat down putting her feet on the coffee table. She watched as the clock slowly turned to 4:50am. She let out a frustrated sigh and stood from the chair and went over to the balcony doors and opened them then went outside to get some fresh air.

In the bedroom two tired eyes opened and glanced over to the clock, 4:51am, she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. The sound of a sliding door brought her attention to the door of the room, 'what is Haruka doing?' She slid out from under the covers and made her way to the door and opened it slightly. She looked to the couch- no one was there; she walked into the room looking around for her blonde haired friend.

On the balcony stood a form, Michiru moved over to the door and slowly opened it then stepped outside. The cool breeze hit her in the face sending shivers down her body.

"Ruka?" Michiru wrapped her arms around herself then walked over to the blonde and stood beside her. Haruka heard the door opened and felt the presence of someone beside her; she glanced down at the girl beside her. Michiru looked up into tired teal eyes,

"Can't you sleep?" Haruka looked down at the street below, "Not really," Michiru stifled a yawn with her hand, "You should go back to bed Michi," Haruka smiled at her.

"Only if you come to bed with me," Michiru placed her hand on top of Haruka's cold one that rested on the railing. Haruka looked down at their hands then back into Michiru's trusting eyes, she let her pull her back inside and into the bedroom. Michiru climbed in the bed and covered herself up then looked at Haruka and patted the spot beside her. Haruka laid down next to her and covered herself up with the blanket,

"Isn't this better than the couch?" Haruka nodded her head but realized Michiru couldn't see her because of the darkness. "Ya," Michiru could see the outline of Haruka's face and smiled, it just felt right to lie next to her.

"Good night Ruka," she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. However Haruka lied there with her eyes open watching Michiru sleep peaceably.

* * *

The sun lighted the up the room engulfing two figures that slept, Haruka's eyes opened slowly and she yawned. The right side of her felt heavy, she turned her head and smiled, Michiru's aqua hair covered her pillow and Michiru's head rested on her chest with her arm draped over her stomach. Haruka's chuckled causing Michiru to open her eyes,

"Good morning sleepy head," Haruka brought her hand up to Michiru's face and gently rubbed her face, Michiru flinched a little at the touch, her face was still quiet sore.

"Sorry," Haruka rested her hand on her chest. Michiru blush slightly as she just noticed were she rested her head and arm, she sat up straight, "Sorry, I didn't realize I did that, you should have moved me off of you." Michiru hung her legs over the side and was about to get up but something stopped her, Michiru looked over her shoulder. Haruka had wrapped her arm around her waist making her stop were she was.

"I didn't want to disturb you, you looked peaceful." Haruka smiled at her lovingly. Michiru lowered her head in embarrassment, "I guess I like to cling to what ever I'm sleeping with," Michiru mumbled. Haruka pulled Michiru back to her so her head now rested on her stomach.

"I don't mind if you cling to me, I find it kind of cute." Haruka kissed the top of her head.

* * *

It's been three days since the incident happened with Michiru and her mother. Michiru's face was still sore in some spots but it was healing slowly.

Michiru wore her school uniform even though she wasn't going to school that day, she didn't have any other clothes to wear at Haruka's. She stood in the kitchen washing the dishes with Haruka beside her drying them,

"I think we should go and get some clothes from your house," Michiru almost dropped the plate she was washing.

"Are you crazy?" a fearful look was in her eyes. Haruka sat the towel down on the counter and gently took hold of Michiru's shoulders, "we will go when your mother isn't there, then you can get your violin you miss playing," Michiru bowed her head.

"I…I don't know if I can go back in that house." Just the thought of it brought a shiver to her spine; Haruka placed her two fingers under her chin and made her look into her teal eyes.

"I'll be right there beside you Michi, I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Alright," she whispered unsure of the idea.

* * *

Haruka stopped her car in front of Michiru's house and turned off the engine; she turned her head and faced a very pale looking Michiru. In the drive way was her mother's car, she was home. Michiru's hand shook,

"I can't do this when she is here," a warm hand covered her cold one; two loving teal eyes stared at her.

"I won't let her touch you or even get near you Michi," Haruka caressed her cheek, "this will be the last time you'll ever see her Michiru, I promise you." Haruka brought Michiru's hand up to her mouth and kissed it softly, Michiru smiled a sad smile.

They got out of the car and Haruka intertwined their fingers as they walked to the front door. Michiru took a nervous breath then knocked on the door; she tightened her grip on Haruka's hand as they heard the door being unlocked.

"Well look at what we have here, Michiru and her boy toy." Michiru's mother stood in the door way with a bottle of vodka in her hand.

"I've come to get my stuff," Michiru whispered, her mother laughed at her which caused Michiru to take a step back.

"Good…get it and get out!" her mother yelled at them then left the doorway and went inside the house somewhere. Haruka looked at Michiru,

"Ready?" she whispered to her, Michiru nodded her head in agreement. Haruka was the first one to enter the house with Michiru holding on to her hand behind her. They made it to Michiru's room; inside was left the same as it was when she left. They packed everything that Michiru wanted, clothes, makeup, and some of her art work.

Haruka stood in the hallway and waited for Michiru to get her most prized possession her violin; she shut the door to her room for the very last time and walked downstairs with her love.

Michiru placed her house keys on the table before she left,

"Goodbye mother…" she shut the door to her old hose never to return again.

* * *

Epilogue:

Thousands of fans packed the bleachers, the smell of burnt rubber and exhaust filled the air. The crowd erupted into cheer as a certain red car past the finish line in first place. The driver brought the car to a stop at the pit area and got out through the window of the car, the crowd swarmed the car and the driver as they took off their helmet to relieve blonde hair and green eyes. The happiest grin appeared on there face as two pit crew members picked them up and placed them on their shoulders.

"You did it Tenoh, you won the grand prix!" They yelled at her. Green eyes searched the crowd for a certain goddess, the pit crew members put her back on the ground, she made her way through the crowd, everyone patted her on the back congratulating her.

"I finally did it Michiru," she stood in front of an aqua haired woman, she put her arms around her waist and picked her up twirling her around. The woman smiled lovingly at her, Haruka put her back down and gently kissed her which Michiru returned completely.

The area in which they stood light up by all the flashes from the cameras, they didn't care though if there picture was on all the papers tomorrow, no one could yell at them and tell them it was wrong or break them apart. They were in love and that's all what mattered.

* * *

Michiru sat in a dressing room looking at her reflection in the mirror, in less than twenty minutes she would be standing on a stage looking at thousands of people who came to hear her play her violin. She looked down at her hands, they were slightly shacking, she was very nervous.

A light knock on the door broke the silence of the room; Michiru stood from her seat and opened the door. A young girl with long blonde hair stood there holding a white rectangle box, "Miss Kaioh?"

"Yes" the girl handed her the box, "this is for you," the turned and left. Michiru looked down at the box; a smile came to her face at the memory of someone doing the exact same thing awhile ago. She went back into the room and sat the box on the table, she opened it and two red roses lied in the middle with a note attached.

'Don't be nervous love, you'll do just fine.' She smiled while she smelled the fragrance of the roses, "Oh Ruka."

She made her way to the middle of the stage, she looked down at the front row, right in the middle sat Haruka who winked at her causing Michiru to smile. She placed her violin under her chin and began to play the most beautiful song anyone had heard.

"You played wonderful Michi," they were back in the dressing room.

"That was amazing being up there in front of all those people," Michiru was glowing with happiness. It had been over three years since she moved in with Haruka, it was a great felling to wake up in a loving embrace each morning and fall asleep in the same embrace. She hadn't felt so much love in her life before; it made her wonder how she could have survived so long with out it.

"Do you want to go home now love?" Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru's waist and kissed her on her head. Michiru wrapped her arm around Haruka's waist; they walked out of the dressing room and down the hall ready to start there rest of their lives together.

THE END!

* * *

I just realized that this story is very short compared to my other story 'True Love.' I hope you liked reading my story even though it took me forever to finish it. 


End file.
